RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 5
CONTEST CLOSED (see winners below) Round 1 #The show was so horrible, they decided to switch the heads out with Weegees. 700 Japanese kids ended up with seizures. The friendly Fanshee 20:54, May 18, 2011 (UTC) #Now for our new show replacing "Back At The Barnyard","Back At The Weegee"!!You Stole My Spinal Chord! 22:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) #Weegee...the face of EVIIL! #Seems legit. HomestarSB9 11:02, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Round 2 For 2 #I think that this will ruin the time space continum,and Weegee will explode a horrible death,causing the end of times.DUN DUN!!!!You Stole My Spinal Chord! 22:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) #He've created an alternate dimension and if it combies with our universe there will be 2 of us which will rip a hole in the tme space continuim causing everyone to EXPLODE! The friendly Fanshee 22:47, May 18, 2011 (UTC) #Congrats. You just made the universe implode, loser. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 15:05, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Round 3 #COMPLIENS ARE ON MY LAWN!!!!! Wait, I am one. Never mind. False alarm. The friendly Fanshee 11:24, May 22, 2011 (UTC) #This is a Complien Breeder's lawn.The only downside:Neighbors must think the guy's PRETTY crazy...You Stole My Spinal Chord! 20:52, May 20, 2011 (UTC) # *Catches all of them with a Pokeball* I win... Richard - The big pink rabbit dummy who does nothing but watching TV and playing video games... - Like me! 00:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) # Over the hills and far away,Compliens come to play!SonicAndKnuckles # Catch! Alternate Phineas 23:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Round 4 #Now repalcing Teletubbies,Sonictubbies!SonicAndKnuckles #The only time Teletubbies WASN'T appropriate for little kids! The friendly Fanshee 12:51, May 30, 2011 (UTC) # *Copies and pastes a picture of a root beer bottle with root beer in it over this picture then grabs it and drinks it* I didn't know there was a Po and Knuckles brand. Cool! Richard - The big pink rabbit dummy who does nothing but watching TV and playing video games... - Like me! 02:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) # GET ME OUT OF THIS STUPID KIDDIE SHOW OR ILL DESTROY YOUJust Relax Your Cheek Muscles. OH NOT THOSE CHEEK MUSCLES 19:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) # This show was taken off air quickly. Alternate Phineas 23:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Round 5 #Some girls think Justin Beiber is hot.So they made a JB dress up game.SonicAndKnuckles #The perfect way to sneak a virus on a fangirls computerJust Relax Your Cheek Muscles. OH NOT THOSE CHEEK MUSCLES 03:17, June 10, 2011 (UTC) #This must be old lady edition. meh. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 10:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) #That chick isn' as hot as people say. Alternate Phineas 23:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Round 6 #They thought Sonic was a jerk,so he switched heads with Kevin.SonicAndKnuckles #Sonic was so unhappy he pulled a Kevin.Just Relax Your Cheek Muscles. OH NOT THOSE CHEEK MUSCLES 19:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) #Amy: You look so beautiful. Sonic: I bette take off this sticky note before she turns my head sideways.... The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 10:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Round 7 Captions # Don't you dare shoot me Princess Merida! You will be in big- Wait, the arrow is pointing slightly at a different angle. Nevermind! =p Richard - The big pink rabbit dummy who does nothing but watching TV and playing video games... - Like me! 04:40, June 1, 2011 (UTC) # I'm SO lucky she's not pointing at my comp- (shoots arrow) WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE COMPY? WHY?!!?!? The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 23:26, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Round Eight(How old is Kevin McCallister?EIGHT!) Captions #Hey kids,can you spot out who was computerized in?No,not Spongebob,Amy,you undersized idiots!Just Relax Your Cheek Muscles. OH NOT THOSE CHEEK MUSCLES 02:05, June 5, 2011 (UTC) #There's too many Amys more than Sonic on this wiki that her clones are taking over home pictures! Richard - The big pink rabbit dummy who does nothing but watching TV and playing video games... - Like me! 02:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC) #OMG! Theres scissors in the background! And another SAWNIK! Alternate Phineas 02:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) #Toy Story 97! The old toys are dead so Zombie Andy bought these ones! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 10:36, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Round Fine Nine The Royal Captions # Ooh la la. A royal princess slumber party! :3 Richard - The big pink rabbit dummy who does nothing but watching TV and playing video games... - Like me! 02:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC) # Now presenting...a NEW Disney show...THE PRINCESS SQUAD!!!Coming soon to Disney Channel!!Just Relax Your Cheek Muscles. OH NOT THOSE CHEEK MUSCLES 02:31, June 5, 2011 (UTC) # They didn't get what's it called..... CINDERELLA until now? The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 10:40, June 5, 2011 (UTC) # The Princesses just came back from weight management classes She's Blainerific! S-s-so terrific! I'm fa-fa-famous! Famous! 17:28, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Round 10 #Coming soon...a NEW cartoon...THE SANDLOT KIDS!Coming soon toa TV near you!SonicAndKnuckles Round 11 (This is the last round I promise) *Holy Cow!It's Posessed!No doll can talk!Just Relax Your Cheek Muscles. OH NOT THOSE CHEEK MUSCLES 02:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) =Winners= * Round 1 - The show was so horrible, they decided to switch the heads out with Weegees. 700 Japanese kids ended up with seizures. The friendly Fanshee 20:54, May 18, 2011 (UTC) * Round 2 - Congrats. You just made the universe implode, loser. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 15:05, May 31, 2011 (UTC) * Round 3 - *Catches all of them with a Pokeball* I win... Richard - The big pink rabbit dummy who does nothing but watching TV and playing video games... - Like me! 00:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) * Round 4 - This show was taken off air quickly. Alternate Phineas 23:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC) * Round 5 - The perfect way to sneak a virus on a fangirls computerJust Relax Your Cheek Muscles. OH NOT THOSE CHEEK MUSCLES 03:17, June 10, 2011 (UTC) * Round 6 - Sonic was so unhappy he pulled a Kevin.Just Relax Your Cheek Muscles. OH NOT THOSE CHEEK MUSCLES 19:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) * Round 7 - I'm SO lucky she's not pointing at my comp- (shoots arrow) WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE COMPY? WHY?!!?!? The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 23:26, June 4, 2011 (UTC) * Round 8 - There's too many Amys more than Sonic on this wiki that her clones are taking over home pictures! Richard - The big pink rabbit dummy who does nothing but watching TV and playing video games... - Like me! 02:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC) * Round 9 - The Princesses just came back from weight management classes She's Blainerific! S-s-so terrific! I'm fa-fa-famous! Famous! 17:28, June 5, 2011 (UTC) * Round 10 - Coming soon...a NEW cartoon...THE SANDLOT KIDS!Coming soon toa TV near you!SonicAndKnuckles * Round 11 - Holy Cow!It's Posessed!No doll can talk!Just Relax Your Cheek Muscles. OH NOT THOSE CHEEK MUSCLES 02:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) =Predecessor= RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 4 =Successor= RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 6 =Spin-offs= * RANDOM VIDEO CAPTION CONTEST * Random Rhyming Contest!!! Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Random Works! Category:Random Picture Caption Contests Category:Pixar Category:Sonic Category:Compliens